Silas Prescott
Silas Prescott, a character in the Hero series, is the founder of Prescott Industries. He is also the story's main antagonist. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Silas has blue eyes, brown hair and beard and fair skin. He wears a suit with different shades of gray for the tie, the jacket and the button-down, and a black vest underneath the jacket. Personality He comes off as a humanitarian businessman but is secretly a manipulative criminal, as shown when he meets with Shrapnel in Northbridge Prison. Rochelle believes that he is very dangerous and advises her son/daughter to stay far away from him. Because of this, he is similar to Everett Rourke from the "Endless Summer" series. He is extremely manipulative, as he tricked Hazel into creating a serum that would give an individual temporary superpowers rather than touching the Prism Crystal. He is shown to be very power hungry and wants to rule Northbridge with an iron fist. His master plan is to attack the Mayor's speech regarding superhuman criminals and reveal his super-powered army. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests * Chapter 3: Back to Formula * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 9: Burnout * Chapter 11: Behind the Mask * Chapter 13: Revelations * Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemma * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 TBA Relationships Grayson Prescott Silas is Grayson's father. It is mentioned that they were very close when Grayson was a child. After Helena Prescott died, Silas became cold and distant from his son. According to Grayson, Silas withdrew from the world and became even more obsessed with work than he had been before. Helena Helena was Silas' wife. During their honeymoon on La Huerta they found the crystal that started the events of the book. He was extremely devoted to her and was devastated after she died. According to Rochelle, this was the event that caused him to become obsessed with the Prism Crystal. If you ask him in the final chapter why he wants to travel through other dimensions, he will tell you that it's because Earth couldn't prevent Helena from dying. Therefore, he wants to find a world that can save her, so his son may have a mother again one day. Shrapnel Silas visits Shrapnel in prison at the end of Book 1, Chapter 4, and makes him an offer. Given that Shrapnel kidnaps Caleb at the end of Chapter 7 and mentions big plans, it is possible he is working for Silas as a Superpowered Henchman. This is confirmed when Shrapnel attempts to help Silas take over Northbridge. Your Character Silas is Your Character's boss and is the mastermind of creating Northbridge's super-powered criminals. He is aware of your Superhero identity. You apparently always viewed him as shady, calling him a "megalomaniacal power obsessed creep". They primarily battle each other in the Book 1 Finale, resulting in Your Character flying Silas into space before he explodes in order to save the lives of thousands of innocent civilians. Powers *Super-Strength/durability: Silas is shown to hit harder than the average person and can take several hits from another individual with Super-Strength without losing consciousness. *Levitation: Silas was able to lift himself off the ground. *Telekinesis: He yanked Police Officer's weapons away from them and disassembled them without having to physically move. Other Looks Silaswithprismliquidsolution.jpg Silas powered.png|Powered Trivia * He bears a striking resemblance to Lionel Luthor (John Glover) in Smallville, and is loosely based on him. * He also bears a resemblance to actor Clancy Brown, who played supervillain CEO Lex Luthor in Superman the Animated Series. * He is referenced in Endless Summer, Book 2, Chapter 9, where it is implied that he and Everett Rourke are rivals. In a premium scene in Hero, Vol. 1 Chapter 14, it is revealed that the two of them were friends 25 years ago. * His reliance on Liquid Prism is similar to how Bane, an enemy of Batman, relies on a super-steroid called Venom. * His crimes include aiding and abetting known criminals, terrorism, and attempted genocide. * He shares several similarities with Everett Rourke: They are both billionaires, they are both criminal masterminds, both have a son that is/was angry at them, and they both have a deceased wife. The only major difference between them is Silas genuinely loved Helena, while Rourke was shown to be verbally abusive and unfaithful towards IRIS. * The name Silas is a Greek and Latin name, which means "woods" or "forest". * The surname Prescott is of English origin, which means "priest's cottage". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths Category:Supervillains